1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to secure data scanning in a data processing system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Enterprises often desire to store data securely. Information technology (IT) administrators can then run tests on these data storage systems to detect the continued integrity of the secure data. Data scanning tools for this purpose are well-known in the prior art. These tools are configured to search for data strings located within files or data objects and to return scan results. These tests are designed to identify whether the secure data is in the location at which it was originally stored or whether it might have been moved (either inadvertently or maliciously) to other locations. When scanning for the presence of the secure data, known scanning and reporting techniques tend to expose the secure data to potential additional scrutiny in a manner that is undesirable. In particular, these techniques may expose both the secure data itself, as well as the location of that secure data within the enterprise's data storage system.